1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,154 discloses a stacking connector formed by stacking a plurality of housings one above another. Each housing has terminal accommodating chambers and communication openings in outer surfaces of the housings communicate with the terminal accommodating chambers. Projections are formed on outer surfaces of the housings opposite the communication openings. The projections of one housing pass through the communication openings and into the terminal accommodating chambers of an adjacent housing to retain terminal fittings in the terminal accommodating chambers when housings are stacked.
The stacked housings are inserted into a fitting recess of a joint connector to hold the housings in a stacked state. The stacked housings are separated easily prior to insertion in the fitting recess. Thus, an operator must manually hold the housings in the stacked state prior to insertion into the fitting recess. Therefore, there is a demand for an improvement in operational efficiency.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve operational efficiency.